Horrible Grammar
by LordoftheDickRings
Summary: Charles is drunk and demanding, Erik just goes with it... My first attempt at smut.


"Erikkkkk" Charles slurred as he looked up at the other man. It had probably been a bad idea to let him drink so much, however with Cuba fast approaching and training more intense, he felt Charles needed to relax and not worry for at least one night. His only fears were that they would do something extremely stupid in front of the children or be too drunk to fornicate. So far neither had occurred, though at one point Charles had been singing Elvis off key and at the top of his voice. Thank god the library was on a different floor and wing then where the kids slept.

"Hmm?" It took several attempts to open the door with Charles leaning on him, and in the end he remembered his power could do it for him. Mentally slapping himself in the head the door swung open.

"i wannnt you" he whined tugging on Erik's arm as he was half carried into the room.

"You want me? Whatever for my friend?" Charles drunk usually left his thoughts in the gutter and himself a whore. It was only after a few drinks that Charles would be more forward and less shy about his desires.

"I waaant you to fuck me, I been a really good boy" The vulgar words were so out of tune with Charles innocent look and voice that it took nearly all of Erik's control to not laugh. Instead he leaned closer with an indulgent look.

"Have you Charles? he placed a finger beneath the other's chin tilting the head up so they were almost touching. He could feel Charles hot breath on his lips and smell the scotch they had been drinking.

"Indeed I have. I've been on my bestest behavior all night. I want my reward." It amused Erik that Charles had no grammar skills at all while drunk, when sober it was faultless.

"No I couldn't, I would be of taking advantage of you." Erik kept his tone light as the other male pouted in a manner that was too cute to be legal. It was always fun teasing Charles, especially when the other made faces like this. A glint entered Charles eyes and his angelic face had a smile like the devil.

"Nooo." He fumbled with his cardigan, managing to get it over his head before getting it stuck in his hair."Erik helpp" he whined.

Smiling Erik knelt on the bed, leaning just above Charles as he untangled shirt from hair. Arms darted out and pulled him down, while thin legs wrapped round him in a vice like grip.

"You're my prisoner." he attacked Erik's neck, biting down and sucking on the skin before soothing the marks with his lips and tongue. His arm traveled under clothes and touched bare skin. "Mmm" he purred, succeeding in undoing eriks jeans and sticking his hand inside.

Charles twisted them around so Erik was sitting on the bed with Charles astride him. Erik remained passive, enjoying his dominant personality as he worked Erik's dick.

Stopping abruptly Charles got up, standing between Erik's legs on the edge of the bed as he turned and removed his pants, bending to take them off his feet. Unable to resist Erik stuck out his tongue, sliding it partway through the crack. Charles breath came out jagged as he turned around and straddled Erik once more.

The sight of him, completely undressed and wanton, atop a fully clothed Erik was erotic, magnified by the view of Charles ass in the mirror. He used one hand to hold himself upright, while the other dipped in and out of Charles' hole, slowly working it open so he could add a second and eventually a third. Charles kept his eyes partially closed as he rode Erik's fingers, gasping when they came into contact with that wonderful spot.

After enough time Erik removed his hand, placing it instead on Charles' hip as the younger male, guided his dick in. They both shuddered as Charles slammed in in one quick movement, pausing to adapt. Slowly he slid up before impaling himself again. He worked this way over and over, painfuly slow before ruthlessly fast, Yelling out each time he hit that spot. Erik reached down, gently palming Charles hard on. He moved with the rhythm until Charles eventually broke it and began moving with abandon. Ramming up and down in quick jerks. He came hard, painting Erik's dark shirt white with his cum. Once he finished milking Charles' Orgasm, he grabbed ahold of his hips and continued thrusting until he too came a few moments later.

Laying back he removed his shirt, reluctantly pulling out so he could dispose of his pants. Pulling Charles into his arms he kissed his nose before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
